Whatcha Wearing?
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: A little collection about how sometimes, a girl can wear clothes that are pretty intricate and confusing. Hopefully her boyfriend knows how to deal with it. [Various x Reader]
1. Front-Clasp (Cisco Ramon)

He could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly, almost as if the organ had decided to relocate right next to his ear drums. Yet, despite that loud sound only he could hear—or so he hoped—Cisco was hyperaware of every other thing in the room. The sound of the television, playing the ending credit's theme to some sappy romcom he'd put on earlier, had been turned down from its previously blaring volume to just a gentle thrum in the background. The ceiling fan, on its highest setting, cutting through the air with a rhythmic whir. [Name]'s breathe, mimicking his own breathing, coming out in small, uneven puffs as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Her eyes locked with his for a short second before she was diving back in, capturing his lips with her own again and swallowing up whatever breath Cisco had been trying to take at that moment. He kissed back, head tilted just slightly and lips parted by the smallest amount. Like earlier, he swore to himself that he felt sparks as their lips connected. Threading one of his hands through her hair, he attempted to pull [Name] in closer, causing her to shift from her seat beside him to straddling his hips. His other hand, forgotten for just a moment, fell in place on her side to keep her in place.

"I want you," [Name] murmured, pulling away enough to have her lips barely graze against his as she spoke.

"You've got me," Cisco whispered back, voice already thick from anticipation and anxiety. It didn't matter that this wasn't the first time the two of them had been together like this. It wouldn't matter if it was the sixth, seventh, or eighth time; Cisco would always get giddily nervous when being intimate with [Name].

Placing his lips on the corner of hers, Cisco left a trail of kisses as he traced a path from her lips, across her jaw, and down her throat. As he mapped out her sensitive skin, he listened to the soft gasps and whimpering moans that occasionally escaped [Name]'s lips, the only sign that she was just as anxious yet excited as he was. His trail ended at the collar of her shirt, the material blocking him from marking her any further.

In a small fit of impatience, he moved away from [Name] for just a moment to help remove her shirt, tossing it haphazardly behind him. His fingertips instantly teased along the lace of her bra the moment it was exposed to him, gently tracing the flowery pattern he saw there. This time it was his turn to pull her in for a heated kiss, hoping she wasn't paying too much attention to the way his hands trembled. He tried to still them as he followed along the line of [Name]'s bra to her back, searching for the clasp.

"W-What the…?" Confusion settled in his voice as he thought out loud, smoothing his hand out along the entire length of [Name]'s back. Why couldn't he feel the small metal clasp? "Where…?"

Pulling away so she could see him better, [Name] giggled at his adorably confused expression. She took his hand in hers, guiding it toward the front of her chest. Cisco flushed red as she held it against one of her breasts before moving his other hand to the middle of her bra.

"The clasp is on the front," she explained, guiding him in how to undo the small hooks that differed slightly from the ones he was used to.

When her breasts were free and he had finally pushed the undergarment off her shoulders, Cisco let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You've got to stop confusing me with all these different types of clothing," he muttered, pouting a bit.

"Oh hush now. You know you like them," [Name] teased, winking before pulling him in for another kiss that would serve as a catalyst for the rest of their night.


	2. Corset (Barry Allen)

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem, I just got the DVD to… I, uh, um…" Trailing off, Barry felt his train of thought derail itself completely. Mouth completely agape, he continued to babble incoherent noises, tongue thickening in the back of his throat and making it hard to breath. He had to mentally tell himself to calm down before he was finally able to utter out a complete sentence. "You, uh, you look really good."

[Name] gave him a somewhat cheeky smile, though he could clearly see the nervousness hiding in her eyes. "Are you sure? If you don't like it, I could always take it off," she suggested, pointing toward the bedroom she had just exited from.

Hearing that, Barry quickly stood from his seat. "No," he protested. "No, no, no. I-I like it, I just, it's very, uh, well, you look really…"

Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful. Alluring. Irresistible.

Finding both his mind and his mouth babbling once more, he opted for the better option of letting his thoughts trail off like they had earlier. He could practically feel his mind scrambling for words, looking for any sort of combination that could express to her how good she looked. Instead, he reached a single hand out to [Name], fingertips grazing against her satin covered torso.

"It's soft," he murmured, the only words he could come up with in the moment. "Silky," he added after a beat.

Continuing with his exploring hands, Barry moved to hold [Name] gently on her waist, bringing her in closer. As he did so, his fingers threaded into the laces on her back that held the tight corset to her body, stringing up all the way along her spine. He followed their trail, causing her to shiver as he grazed along the thin material on her back. Reaching the top, he opted for following the lace trimming along the edges instead, tracing along them until his fingertips were at her chest. He couldn't help but swallow thickly when he noticed how well the corset accented the natural swell of her breasts.

"I see why you were taking so long now," he whispered, eyeing the lacy straps that crisscrossed in different patterns up [Name]'s neck toward a matching choker. He couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to taste the skin there, mark it as his.

She hummed in agreement, moving her hands so they were over his, guiding them gently back down to her sides so he could hold her waist again. "It took me a while to figure this out, so please don't use your super speed to get me out of it just yet."

Barry chuckled. "I don't think I could, even if I tried," he admitted, twirling a piece of lace between his forefinger and thumb.

"Well, you're a smart guy Barry Allen," [Name] purred playfully as she helped him pull the strand he had between his fingers, allowing only one of the many knots to come undone. "I'm sure you can find a way to reverse engineer it."

With that, [Name] pulled him into the bedroom, the both of them forgetting all about the DVD that was playing the title screen on repeat and the movie night they had originally planned for.


End file.
